Nothing
by Steve Zissou
Summary: There is nothing to say to a girl who chews gum like a cow. Warren contemplates and Jubilee tries not to chew so loudly. [Sequel to Touch] [OneShot] [Read and Review]


**Author's Note:** I was surprised so many people liked "Touch" so I decided to do a follow up piece. I'm feeling really wishy-washy about a lot of Angel fics I've read. I feel like... eh, I want to be nice and say that they are all pretty good, but a big part of me wants to gag. I hate hate hate the idea of someone treating him with such awe and being in love with his angelicness. I like that idea that a girl like Jubilee might not be too impressed by a boy with soft wings, but more impressed with a boy willing to stick around after she laughs in his face.

Normal girls might sigh and be awestruck by Warren's ..whatever, but Jubilee smacks her gum and seems a bit too honest and odd to be all gooey over him, even if she does dig him.

Hope some people enjoy.

* * *

**"Yeah."**

"Hmm... mm, what?"

"Nothing."

The quiet settled so heavily that she was suddenly very aware of how loudly she chewed gum. The erratic movement of her jaw slowed to the point where she felt she might look more like a cow than a Jubilee, but she was confident that her chewing wasn't louder than the natural ambience.

This was their first date, sort of. Not the movies, like she had casually mentioned and forgotten five minutes after mentioning. She was honestly surprised when Warren found her in the kitchen raiding the pantry, not because she was caught nabbing the last bag of Doritos, but because he began spouting off a list of times.

"Eight-thirty? Seven is too early, maybe nine?"

"Eight-Thirty?" she repeated, rather confused, and his eyebrows knitted together as he stared very hard at the ground, as if he was trying to will a hole straight through it with his gaze.

Then, "Yes, that fits in nicely."

"What?"

As it turned out, when she realized what he meant she ended up laughing so hard she dropped the chips and then stepped on them, causing the bag to rupture and the chips to become crushed under her sudden drop to the ground.

He found nothing funny about his red cheeks and embarrassment. In fact, he found it made things even worse and it made her laugh harder.

"Well never mind then, if you aren't-" he stammered.

"Aren't what?"

"Interested."

"In what?"

"In _ME!" _he blurted out of pure exasperation and Logan found Jubilee sitting in a pile of chips holding her sides tight as Warren looked on, red as a tomato, looking slightly perplexed, if not angry.

"What's got you in stitches?" asked Logan gruffly and through gasps of air and many a sputtering snort and giggle she managed to say, "My boyfriend!"

"Your what?" This was Warren, because Logan just wasn't interested and didn't find the idea of the two smoochin' a terrible threat. In fact, Logan was bored with it before she finished her thought and he had grabbed a coke and wandered off without another word.

"Well, come on then," she said, having finally regained some air in her lungs as well as the ability to stand.

* * *

This was their first date, sitting on the roof and staring at things. The sun, the clouds, the kids that flew, walked, floated, and teleported by, the birds, the trees.

"This mean you are interested?" he had asked.

"Yeah," she had taken a good while to answer and he had been so distracted watching Storm water some plants with a small rain cloud that he had forgotten he had even asked anything in the first place.

"Hmm...mm what?" and she took to staring at her fingertips. It was neat to be able to control her powers so that her flesh glowed real bright at the tips of her fingers, but nothing ever exploded out unless she willed it.

"Nothing," she added softly.

Warren might've asked her to repeat herself had he been with anyone else. He actually had his mouth open and ready to say the words, "Excuse me?" but his lips drew shut tight and he went for the good old nothing. Mainly because he liked her (even if she was terribly odd) and also because 'Nothing' seemed to be plenty to say in that moment when nothing was happening on their date.

Not that such a thought made any sense, but Warren wasn't thinking about logic. He was thinking about how much she looked like a cow when she chewed her gum like that, and how much he'd like to kiss her despite her looking like a cow.

So, he did, and all that control she had in her fingertips melted away.

**Fireworks literally exploded.**


End file.
